1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to antenna devices for use in electronic devices such as portable radio communication devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antenna devices are generally required for electronic devices for receiving and transmitting radio signals. When a user carries such an electronic device, an antenna device is preferably contained within the equipment housing because the antenna device should be protected from any damage during carriage.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-86819, for instance, discloses an antenna device capable of transmitting and receiving signals from when either within or out of the equipment housing. The antenna device comprises a pole-shaped first antenna which moves axially between a storage position where the first antenna is contained within the equipment housing, and an extended position where the first antenna is pulled out of the equipment housing. The antenna device is capable of transmitting and receiving signals with a second antenna which is attached to the tip of the first antenna so as to protrude from the equipment housing while the first antenna assumes a storage position.
A conventional antenna device is adapted to adjust the extent of the first antenna outside of the equipment housing in the extended position. The direction of the first antenna, however, cannot be adjusted.